Fame
by RedwoodAngel
Summary: Max's band gets a new guitarist, everyone's thrilled, but what happens when he finds out Max's secret? Will he help her forget? Or will he just forget her for the fame? Songfic, Fax AU
1. The Angel

**Hola, it's me MusicalAngel499, call me Angel for short.  
Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Maximum Ride, but my b-day is coming up! Maybe James Patterson will give me Maximum Ride!  
Fang: And maybe Pigs will fly, never mind I've already seen that. It was a really weird day!  
Me: Fang! Back in the closet with the rest of the flock!  
Fang: But**_**Gazzy's**___**in there!  
Me: Good point, everyone but Gazzy can come out!  
Gazzy: why not?  
Me: you know why!  
Gazzy:?  
Max: I can breathe!**

(Max's Pov)

Oh geez, I'm getting a pre concert jitters, I fiddled with my mike headset and made sure my guitar was tuned, I looked down at myself, I'm wearing a white tank top, ripped skinny jeans neon green converse and a black jacket to cover my wings, yes folks I just said wings.

"Max, you'll be fine" Nudge whispered putting her bass strap around her neck; she had on a pinks skirt a halter top and a jacket to cover her wings as well.

I smiled at her and our drummer Iggy, and then I took a deep breath and stepped out into the stage.

"How's everyone tonight? I'm Max and this is The Angels!" the crowd screamed I took a deep breath and started singing.

**(Change by Taylor Swift)**

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it _I sAng into my headset

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!_

The crowd screamed when I finished.

We performed a couple other songs then we ran to the tour bus.

"Nudge, here" I chucked her the tube of body lotion that we use after every concert, she had just slathered her legs with it when out drummer Iggy came in.

"Guys I found a new guitarist for The Angels!" he collapsed on the couch. Nudge and I both perked up.

"What's his name? Is he good? Does he like pink? Does he like unicorns? I like both and zdfhgjkdfbvh" I covered her mouth with my hand and everyone sighed in relief.

"His name's Nick Walker but everyone calls him Fang, he's amazing, I don't think he cares and neither do I" Iggy finished on that high note.

"Ok when can he come in and show us what he's got?" I asked while going into the other room to get out of concert cloths, I pulled on a pair of shorts a tank top And a hoodie over my wings.

"Actually he's coming over now" my head snapped up, I quickly changed my hoodie to one without slits in the back.

"Ok le" my answer was cut short by someone knocking on our door. Iggy ran and answered it, a guy with a black guitar in hand walked in.

"What's up man" he said and fist bumped Iggy Nudge went up and shook his hand.

"I'm Nudge, I like pink and unicorns and puppies do adtrhzsfbgszdf" I slapped my hand over her mouth. I reached out with my other hand and shook this guy Fang's hand.

"Max" I said he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Max a boy nam"

"Don't say it" I warned cutting him off; he shook his head in confusion.

"Max finds it offensive to be called a boy" Iggy explained he nodded.

"Sorry" I nodded.

"its fine, just don't even thing about calling me a guy in the future, or you will very, very sorry" I grinned when even Iggy flinched.

"I can be quite terrifying when I want to" I grabbed my guitar and said "let's see what you got" I started playing.

He matched my beat perfectly I stopped but he kept playing he seemed so engrossed I felt bad to tap his shoulder, he looked up and swept his long black hair out of his face, I broke out in a grin.

"You're in" Iggy and Nudge cheered he shook my hand.

"Nudge, let's work on that one song that we need to find lyrics for, you guys can help if you want" Fang sat down I showed his the chords and he came up with some really good lyrics.

"Thanks for the help guys" I stood up and took my guitar in hand I went to the practice room in the bus, I felt someone follow me.

I sat down at the piano and started playing just for fun a soft slow tune came out

"What happened to your old guitarist?" I heard Fangs voice, I abruptly stopped

"I found him smoking pot after one of our concerts, for the second time in a month, he was out" he nodded.

"Now that that's down, please leave me alone, I have to get this right" he left, shutting the door behind him leaving me alone with my music.

I played for awhile just to sooth my nerves I finally let out a sigh and walked out, leaving the room in the dark.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**I finished another chapter  
Book of the day: Bridge to terribitha (sorry if I spelled that wrong!)  
Disclaimer: I'm a chick, enough said?  
Signing out-Angel **

(Fang's Pov)

"Fang, you'll do fine" Max said fixing her headset before we went on, I looked down to see my usual black attire, I took a deep breath and went out when Max called my name. I started playing and she started singing

**(Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to__you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know) that I get  
I get what I want_

_Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone_

Man, I can't get over how amazing Max's vocal range is, she has a lot of practice though, and I on the other hand am an amateur in this world of music.

We performed a lot of other songs; I can't remember any names but the song they perform at every concert, Change, that's the song that got them to the spotlight, YouTube got me to the spotlight, I still remember the day that Iggy came to my house and asked if I wanted to join the band The Angel, I immediately said yes and went to go meet the crew.

I have to say Max made the best impression on me; the way she just acted like it was an everyday thing that some random stranger comes to you and plays in your band, so she's totally cool in means like that

We did the usual when we finished the concert we ran to the bus bla bla bla randomness about stuff like body lotion (sorry, I had to add that word to this story ) and cookies that Iggy's mom makes, and finally I went to my room and fell asleep. (the next morning)

"Oh my gosh, a spider!" Nudge shrieked first thing in the morning. waking everyone up, I heard a door open and a shoe hitting the wall I came out to see Max leaving Nudge's room holding a wedge of Nudge's in her hand looking very ticked that her slumber was interrupted; she brushed past me shoving the wedge in my hand and slamming the door to her room.

"Nudge, next time you need rescuing from a spider, ask me" Iggy said and rubbed his hand through her hair, she kicked the back of his knee; he collapsed on the floor writhing in pain.

"Atta girl Nudge" Max said stepping out of the shadows giving Nudge a high five.

"See, that's how you get someone who has the size advantage, Nudge learned form a pro" Max said, I handed Nudge her shoe and went to my room, after a while I needed to use the bathroom, I went down the hall and opened the door to find Max leaning on the sink, that's not what made me bolt, it was the brown and white wings hanging off her back.

"Fang just freaking listen" Max panted after chasing me around the block, she had me pinned against a wall of the bus, I folded my arms.

"You have two minutes to explain or I'll spill to the media" she looked shocked.

"Why wait when you can spill now?" she whispered, I sighed and gestured for her to stand back, she did I and snapped my pure black wings open with the ripping of my black tee shirt, she gasped softly at the sight of the sun glinting off my wings.

"You're like me" she said. I nodded.

"They infused me with Hawk what about you?" she asked.

"Raven" she nodded spreading out her own wings, she quickly took to the sky, I followed her soon after, we spent the afternoon flying around, making sure that no one saw us.

"I haven't had that much fun in who knows how long" she panted when we landed, I nodded in agreement.

"We better get back to the bus" she shaded her eyes from the setting sun, I nodded for the third time.

"I've got an idea for a song" when we got back she disappeared into the music room on the bus, she came back out two hours later.

"Guys, came play this with me" she chucked papers at us, we all went to the music room and started playing.

**(The lost get found by Britt Nicole)**

_Hello my friend  
I remember when you were  
So alive with your wide eyes  
Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen  
Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'  
You wanna run but you're hesitatin'  
I'm talkin' to me_

_Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found_

_So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it?  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it  
There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'  
There's a man whose faith is dyin'  
Love is calling you_

_Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found_

_Why do we go with the flow  
Why take an easier road?  
Why are we playin' it safe?  
Love came to show us the way  
Love is a chance we should take  
I'm movin' out of the gray_

_Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
'cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
(Stand out)  
Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out  
(Stand out)  
'cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found_

_So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it?  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it_

I saw Max wipe a tear off her cheek.

"And that's how you write a song" we all nodded.

"good job, I'm going to bed" with that Max shut her door, shutting us all out.

**So, yha, I need reviews and I'll update, you guys who read this need to review, I feel so depressed that I won't update.**


	3. More Secrets

**I found out that I'm ADD! How cool is that?  
Disclaimer: if I owned Maximum Ride Fang would have never left, Angel would have never turned evil and Dylan wouldn't exist.  
P.S: my tenth reviewer gets a sneak peek at the last chapter; (you have to be logged in)  
P.P.S: thanks to Goth Rocker 16 and maximumridefan111 my first two reviewers, you guys rock! Thanks also to Goth Rocker 16 (again), faxloverforever, FantaseyRomanceGirl21 and ****Silver M.11**** for**** faveing and story alert you guys make me so happy ;)  
keep reading- Angel **

(Max's Pov)

"Thanks for keeping the secret" I said to Fang as I was pulling on the jacket I always wear for concerts over my black tank top.

"I wasn't going to tell even if you didn't have a good reason" he replied tugging his black combat boots on.

"Thanks all the same" I stood up and put on my headset looking myself over in the mirror to make sure that my wings were covered, I fixed my necklace, it was two wings in the shape of a heart with a fake diamond between them, the chain is eighteen inches.

"You look fine, your wings are covered, are mine?" he turned around, I quickly checked.

"Nope nothing at all, let's go" we walked out on stage did the usual introductory thing and started playing.

_(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift) _

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _Nudge chimed in.__

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby Fang's turn to sing along ._  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_  
__  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._[x7]_

I took a deep breath that was the song Fang helped Nudge and me with finding the lyrics. I sat down on the piano bench and Fang came over with his acoustic guitar.

"We're gonna see if Fang here can sing" I winked and started playing.

_**(Fall For You (Acoustic) by Secondhand Serenade) (It helps to listen to the songs)**_

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_ Man, his voice is just perfect. __

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep he laid his head on my shoulder, I let it go, thinking that it would be good for the press. __

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day I looked at him._  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, the crowd screamed.

"I know I know he's awesome on the guitar" I said back to them.

"Thanks for coming out! It's been awesome performing for you Houston" we all ran out to the bus.

"Man I'm pooped" Iggy said flopping back on a couch, I flopped down next to him and put my feet in his lap, uh oh, big mistake, he started tickling the bottoms of my feet.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Stop Iggy!" I gasped out between giggles; he relentlessly tickled my feet until I kicked him where it counts. He fell off the couch.

"Max, you have anger issues" Nudge commented, helping Iggy to his feet, then I heard someone creep up behind me.

"So I've been told" I jumped up before Fang could grab me and throw me to Iggy.

"Nice try" I jumped out of one of the windows and took off running to the one place I knew in Houston, my grotto, as I call it. The only way to get there is to fly, so I took to the sky quickly getting to my grotto in less than an hour. As I sat on the edge I heard someone coming up behind me, I looked up to see Nudge tucking her tawny wings behind her.

"Hey" she said softly sitting next to me.

"Hi" I replied taking off my shoes and letting my feet hang in the cool water of the grotto, Nudge repeated my actions, letting her cocoa colored feet hang just above the water next to mine.

"Fang's one of us" she snapped her head up in surprise.

"No way, how'd you find out? Does he know that we all have wings?" she shook me by the shoulders.

"No, he only knows about mine, I think we should tell him though" she leaned against me.

"Alright, let's go tell him and get this crap over with" we stood up and flew back, when we got to the bus we opened the door, letting our wings out. So we don't have anything to hide from Fang.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Nudge's wings.

"So does Iggy have wings as well?" his voice was tight with anger.

"I didn't tell you because I'm the oldest of us and it's my job to protect them, I'm sorry" he looked at me.

"I understand, I'm the same way with my half sister, she's an Avian American as well" my head snapped up.

"There's _more_?" Iggy gasped, I wasn't that surprised, well I wasn't surprised at all.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's six, her name is Angel" he answered pulling a picture out of his wallet of a little girl with golden curls and big blue eyes.

"Wait, I've seen this face before" I studied the face closely and gasped.  
"She was in the cage next to me at the School" I remembered and quickly shut the images of the School the pain, the needles, and the dog cages. Nudge put a hand on my shoulder as if she knew that I was thinking about the School.

"well I think that we've had enough surprises for one night" I said shooing everyone to their rooms.


	4. Authors note, SOOOO sorry

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I need four more reviews and I'll update I hate having to put this kinda crap up but just review you ninnys!**


	5. Wasted

**Hey readers, sorry for such a long authors note last time, I'll just get strait to the point.  
Disclaimer- I own not Maximum Ride, but I write it on my hand.  
This chapter is dedicated to ****Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson,** **maxridelover56, ****FangSmartz101, ****FeelslikeFlying47, ****HaleyBopperz****, ****frenchflower, maximumride123, Shadow of the Life I had, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, WhiteWinterAngel, zammie-tallie, faxloverforever,StormyCloud83 and ****Fallen Emo Angel. Thanks for your help comments and suggestions.  
Peace, Love, POPTARTS- Angel. **

(Fang's PoV) 

"Thank gosh that was our last concert of this tour" Max groaned, flopping down beside me on the couch, I nodded in agreement.

"Max you're gonna lose your voice like last time aren't you?" Nudge looked concerned, Max shook her head, and suddenly she studied my face carefully.

"You have a whole bunch of little freckles, I just noticed it" I chuckled at her randomness.

"I noticed that a long time ago" I replied poking her in the ribs, she slapped me and ran into her room screaming bloody murder.

"She can be very dramatic" Iggy said, picking the lock on her door in under six seconds, then ducking into her room, she came out about five seconds later being chased be Iggy who is holding a can of whipped cream and spraying her with it, PICKLES! (Sorry, I have writer's block, writing a random word helps) she used me as a shield.

"See you're hiding from my awesomeness" Iggy announced. Whoa, random outburst…

"Iggy you're not awesome, you're Iggy" Max said coming out from behind me.

"Fine, I'll take that as a compliment" She slugged him in the gut, he started to cry.

"Max, you made Iggy cry. That's like, impossible." Nudge said laughing at Max's expression of happiness, I noticed how different they are; they only have one thing in common. They love breaking stuff. Like bones and pride otherwise Max and Nudge are like day and night, cats and dogs, orange juice and tooth paste, ok done random ranting for now, Max ran to the kitchen and grabbed her rubber chicken she always carries around to hit people with, she started beating Iggy with it until he started to bleed, then she stopped with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Iggy"

"S'ok I like to bleed" he tried to stem the blood flow from his nose. She handed him a tissue.

"I really am sorry Igs" he nodded and managed to stem the blood flow.

"I'm a little crazy at times" he snorted.

"more like all the time" she grabbed her guitar and sat down.

"Let's play a song, just for fun" she said.

_(Wasted by Carrie Underwood) _

Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass  
She said, "Sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back, let's face it"

For one split second, she almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said"  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it"

I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it"

'Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted

She kept drivin' along'  
Til the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while, yeah yeah

Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted

Oh I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted, yeah, yeah

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted


	6. Hope

**Thanks, for everyone who reviewed my story**

**Disclaimer- I own not Maximum Ride or any songs used in this story.**

**Peace, Love POPTARTS- Angel **

**PS- Max, Fang and Iggy are eighteen.**

**Nudge and Ella are seventeen.**

**Gazzy and Angel are twelve. **

(Max's PoV)

_*Nightmare*_

"_Rain!" I sobbed as the whitecoats held her back, snapping her wings I finally managed to escape the Hell hole called The School, but my twin sister got caught._

"_Go Max!" she gasped as they injected her in the arm with something; I flew away as fast as I could, watching her slump to the ground._

_Suddenly, I'm transported to a white room; Rain is on the table strapped down as they inject more and more serums into her wings, she gasps aloud in pain as her wings change from brown and white to pure silver._

"_Max, where are you" she murmured as she trembles with pain, soon she faints from the pain, I try to rush forward but I find myself strapped to a table just like hers._

"_No' I scream as they come at me with a syringe filled with a sickly purple fluid. _

_*end of nightmare*_

I sat up gasping and trembling, I look around to see I'm on the floor in my room in the mansion the band owns I look down to see I'm not wearing an hospital gown, just my pj's.

"Maxi?" Nudge opened my door quietly. I looked at my clock, it said midnight-thirty **(My brother and I say noon- thirty and midnight-thirty :D)**

"Go back to bed honey, it was just the dream" she nodded, and shuddered, everyone but Fang are used to my dreams, they usually send either Nudge or my little seven year old brother Ari to come check on me.

"Heard, a thump from in here, you ok?" Fang asked when he came in; I guess I'd better tell him about Rain.

"Nudge, you can go" she nodded and went out, giving me a pitying look.

"Fang, I'm pretty sure all Avian-Humans have The School nightmares" he nodded, I swallowed" but mine are different; mine are about my twin sister, Rain Ride" he stared at me with slight shock evident on his usually impassive face.

"Ok then" he stalked out. And I groaned. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming, there is always something soothing about playing, Iggy, Nudge and Fang all came in with their instruments, well, Iggy has a drum set in every room.

_(Wrapped In your Arms by Fireflight)_

_Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart__  
_

_I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when You tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go, I let go__  
_

_I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms_

_I'm home__  
_

_I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through Your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried__  
_

_All the times I've needed You  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to Your every word  
Don't ever let me go, don't let go _I'll Find you Rain I thought_  
_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
you cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home  
I'm wrapped in Your arms__  
_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in Your arms  
arms I'm home, I'm home_

Suddenly, I needed to do something, we _need _to find Rain and all the other mutants that are related to someone, they all have a story to tell and I would like to learn.

"Who wants to help rescue Rain?" I said suddenly, their heads snapped up, Iggy and Nudge looked at me with shining eyes, while Fang just stood there, dumbfounded, but slowly he nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes," I'm pretty sure I had a gleam in my eye.

_We're coming for you Rain_ I thought.

_Hurry _I heard her think back.

"Max, can we help find my half sister's brother?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"We'll find all the mutants that are related to someone" I smiled slowly a plan forming in my mind. **I finished Nevermore! No spoilers Pinky promise.**

** R&R?**


	7. Not On Good Terms

**I'm not gonna be able to update soon, I'll be dropping my sister off at collage with my parents: / I'll miss her a lot.  
Nudge: ****I'm a little tea pot****  
Me: NUDGE! GET OFF  
Nudge: NEVER EVER  
Disclaimer- Don't own anything but Rain  
-Angel ** (Fang's PoV, three weeks later)

"Fang! Get up" Max yelled in my ear.

"Uggg" I groaned, I heard her step back and she jumped on my back between my wings, I hissed a swearword under my breath, beginning in 'f' and ending in 'uck', and it certainly wasn't 'firetruck', no matter what the internet says.

"You wouldn't get up, Fangles has a potty mouth, hey Fangles sounds like bangles. Bangles remind me of tigers, tigers remind me of stripes, stripes remind me of clown fish and clown fish are funny" oh my Bob.

"Max, you giggling, did someone hit you with a bat or something?" Nudge said from the doorway, she shook her head.

"Nope just happy that I have my sister back, on offence Or anything Nudge" she smiled,

"By the way, where is Rain anyways?" Nudge asked.

"She's still asleep, we stayed up really late last night, I'm gonna go sing" Max said quietly, after she left I snuck into the music room, she had her guitar in her hand. Nudge sitting next to her

"This is for you Nudge"

_(Headphones by Britt Nicole)_

_She gave it her best__  
__She tried to fit in__  
__She tried to be cool__  
__But she never could win__  
__Her mom says she's great__  
__The kids think she's weird__  
__Honestly she wish she could disappear__Why you try, try to be like the rest of them__  
__When you know there's so much more within__  
__There's only one you__  
__Here's what ya' gotta do__Whoa, whoa...__  
__Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
__Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
__Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
__Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
__L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones__  
__L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_He gets in his car__  
__He falls apart__  
__It came to an end__  
__And now it's breaking his heart__  
__He wants to give up__  
__Wants to try again__  
__Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling_

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes__  
__But keep your head up to the sky__  
__The sun is coming through__  
__Here's what you gotta do__Whoa, whoa...__  
__Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
__Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
__Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
__Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
__L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones__  
__L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders__  
__It's alright, no, it's not over__  
__Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears__  
__Oh, can you feel it__  
__Gotta believe it, gotta see it__  
__By your side in the middle of the night__  
__So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders__  
__It's alright, no it's not over__Whoa, whoa...__  
__Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
__Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
__Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
__Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
__L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones__  
__L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders__  
__Coming through your headphones__  
__So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders__  
__Coming through your headphones__Twinkle, twinkle in your eye__  
__Listen to this lullaby__  
__The sun is shining in the sky__  
__I see love it's in your eyes__This aint' the first time you felt like this__  
__This ain't the first time, this aitn' the first time__  
__This ain't the last time you'll feel like this__  
__But it'll be fine__  
__If you can just, smile _

I have to say it's pretty good, I walked away to bump into Rain.

"Fang" she said coolly, let's just say that we're not on best of terms, I nodded to her and walked away.

"Rain" I heard Max laugh, I just don't get how Rain and Max get along so well, Max is more strong and fierce, while Rain is hostile towards everyone but Max and Iggy. I shook my head at the way they all can talk so easily while I can barley talk in fear of saying the wrong thing.

**Like it? Love it? Want some cheese? R&R **


	8. Thunder

**Hello, I'm still here**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride**

**JP: you do now!**

**Me: really? **

**JP: nope! Jk**

**Me: *SOB* if you want any of your OC's in this just pm me, and I won't update after this until I get nine more reviews**

**-Angel ** (Max's PoV)

"Can I talk to you?' I saw Fang looking out from the music room, his black (shocker right?) guitar in hand.

"Sure" I said following him into the room, I sat on the chair opposite to him; he took a breath and started to play.

_(Thunder by boys like girls)_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today in the blink of an eye__  
__I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__  
__I tried___

_I tried to read between the lines__  
__I tried to look in your eyes__  
__I want a simple explanation__  
__For what I'm feeling inside__  
__I gotta find a way out__  
__Maybe there's a way out___

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__And bring on the thunder___

_Today is a winding road__  
__Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know__  
__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today I'm on my own__  
__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone__  
__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)___

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass__  
__And longing for the breeze__  
__I need to step outside__  
__Just to see if I can breathe__  
__I gotta find a way out__  
__Maybe there's a way out___

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain___

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__  
__I'm wrapped up in vines__  
__I think we'll make it out__  
__But you just gotta give me time__  
__Strike me down with lightning__  
__Let me feel you in my veins__  
__I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain___

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa___

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__And bring on the thunder, and I said__  
__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__Oh baby bring on the pain__  
__And listen to the thunder_

I took a breath, that. Was. Beautiful.

"Wow, just wow" I said.

"Max, I don't know how to say this, but I really like you" I laughed bitterly.

"Fang, you disserve so much better than me, before I met Nudge and Iggy I was an assassin, I killed my own kind" I finished with tears streaming down my face. His strong arms wrapped around me.

"No" he said softly "you're more amazing then I can describe, I need you" I sobbed into his shirt, soon I was completely out of tears, I sat back and looked at Fang " Thank you" I whispered, he inched closer and connected his lips with mine.

I should have pushed him away; I should have slapped him for doing it. There were just a thousand things I should have done but I was just so dizzy from everything I just let it happen, melting into the kiss. He is a bloody good kisser, I'll give him that

Wait for it... Ah there you go, my brain just fizzled out.


	9. Wrong

**Hey guys hope you like this, thanks to everyone who reviewed; I'm too lazy to write names but thanks, and I'm asking you guys, what two stories should I put on hold? Your choice **

**Disclaimer-I wish I owned some sanity, not just Maximum Ride ** (Fang's PoV)

"Have you seen Max?" I ask Angel, she shook her head, I wandered around until I heard Max's voice coming from the hallway by the door, I walked in to see her arguing heatedly with a blonde guy, I walked up behind her quietly, wrapped my arms around her waist and settled my chin on top of her head. She leaned against me while glaring at the guy.

"Dylan, this is my boyfriend Fang, Fang meet Dylan" I glared at him, he shrunk back.

"Max, I really need a place to stay, this is a refuge for mutants isn't it?" she sighed and nodded, I took her hand and led her to the music room where Rain and Iggy were setting up, Rain plays violin.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked I grabbed my electric guitar its, wait for it, electric green! You though I was going to say black didn't you?

"I'm gonna sing you a song" I winked at her and plugged in my amp.

_(Firework by Boyce Avenue) _

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Oh… You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Don't let them to take your life for granted  
You're the only one who needs to rule your world  
When life leaves you feel empty-handed  
Lie low and show 'em what you're worth_

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Oh… You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
'Cause baby you're a firework_

Max looked at me.

"You redid firework by Katy Perry?" she asked in a soft tone, I shrugged she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks" she whispered in my ear before pressing her lips to mine, all of the sudden Nudge came in and yelled.

"YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS IGGY" Iggy picked her up and spun her in circles.

"IGGY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled when she was put down and turned around.

"Spinning you in circles." He said smiling.

"I can see that but why!?" She said back fighting a grin of her own.

"Cause I can." Iggy said pouting slightly; Max laughed grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

So now we're lying on the couch on our sides facing each other, we just talked, about anything and everything.

"Max, did Beth come today?" A little seven year old girl named Erin came in, her twin brother Jay trailed behind her, they're mutants like us, and they have an older sister named Beth, who dropped them off here a while back.

"I'm sorry honey but no" Max said turning around to face them, Erin nodded sadly, Angel came in.

"Hey Erin, do you and Jay wanna play with Gazzy and me?" They nodded, so off the three went happily.

"Angel's such a sweet heart, but not at the same time" Max grinned.

"MAX! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Max groaned.

"Last time we played I smelt like germ x for a month!" I cocked an eyebrow at her, she shrugged "Long story" she grinned again, and the rest of the bunch came in except Rain and sat in a half circle around the couch.

"Where's Rain?" Max asked.

"She has a headache" Angel explained.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" Angel asked Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dare "Angel chuckled evilly.

"I dare you to go out on the roof in you boxers and scream that the sky is falling in your best Chicken Little voice" Gazzy started cracking up. Iggy stripped down and walked out on the roof.

"THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING" he shouted as loudly as he could, we stood there cracking up (me chuckling lightly) Iggy came in and put his clothes back on.

"Truth or dare Gazzy?"

"Dare" he answered immediately.

"I dare you to throw a fit like a little girl" The next thing you know, Gazzy is screeching and yelling about not getting balloons and being so unloved. He was so convincing and it was absolutely hilarious. Finally he stopped and looked at Nudge. "Truth or dare Nudge?"

"Truth" she answered nervously.

"What's the one thing you regret doing most?" Max started cracking up, Nudge whispered something in Gazzy's ear, he blushed, and Max kept laughing.

"You know?" Iggy asked, she shook her head.

"Ok I do, but it's a secret" she managed to get her laugher under control, I raised an eyebrow at her and it set her off again.

"Stop doing that" she yelped as I tickled her.

"Truth or dare Max?" Nudge asked.

"Dare" she said Nudge smiled.

"Go smear Nutella on Fang's Face" I started to back away but Iggy tackled me, Max came up and smeared the Nutella ALL OVER MY FACE. I leapt up.

"Max, I think you need a big hug" I said, before you could move I grabbed hand and hugged her with bone crushing force, I rubbed my face on her shoulder.

"Fuck you" she said with venom lacing her voice, I shrugged "Don't mess with the best" that set everyone off, after that, Max turned to Angel.

"Truth or dare Ange?" Angel looked happy.

"Truth" Max smiled.

"Who's your favorite Flock member?" she smiled.

"Fang because he doesn't bother me" I grinned slightly "Thanks Angel" she hugged me. So it went on like that.

~Later that night~

"No, please!" I woke up to Max's sob; I quietly walked to her room. She was thrashing around sobbing; I quietly picked her up and put her in my lap, she woke up quickly; she sobbed into my shirt "they won't go away, the nightmares!" I quietly held her. She pulled away after a while, she gestured to the piano "will you play?"

I went to the piano, Max sat down next to me with her head on my shoulder.

_(Hundred by the Fray)_

'_The how' I can't recall__  
__now I'm staring at what once was the wall__  
__Separating east and west__  
__Now they meet amidst the broad daylight___

_So this is where you are, and this is where I am__  
__Somewhere between unsure and a hundred___

_It's hard I must confess__  
__now I'm banking on the rest to clear away__  
__Cause we have spoken everything__  
__Everything short of I love you___

_You're right where you are, from right where I am__  
__Somewhere between unsure and a hundred__  
__somewhere between unsure and a hundred___

_And who's to say it's wrong__  
__And who's to say that it's not right__  
__Where we should be for now___

_So this is where you are, and this is where I am__  
__So this is where you are, and this is where I've been__  
__Somewhere between unsure and a hundred_

I felt Max's body relax and I knew she was asleep. I gently carried her to her bed; I walked out of find Rain looking at me from her room

"Maybe I was wrong about you" she said vanishing into her room.

~~The Next Morning~~

"Hey Fang."

"Hey Max."

"Wow, you actually responded." That set Iggy off laughing

**Iggy: and Angel said 'let there be Fax'**

**Me: facepalm…. **


	10. RAINS CHAPTER

**E Hi people who won't review! If you review I'll luv you forever, and thanks to those who DID review! **

**PS- this is the link for Rain's hair - ** gallery/medium_hairstyles_

**Disclaimer- I NO OWN THIS IS OLD ** (Rain's PoV)

I walked sleepily out of my room to hear Nudge's constant chatter box voice wearing Iggy down again.

I silently slid down the hall; I sensed Fang's presence before his hand was on my shoulder. I didn't flinch or jump like most would, I simply took his hand off of me.

"How are you not startled?" he asked.

"Well, A) I can sense your presence and B) you walk really, really loudly" he flinched at that.

"Well now I have to tell Morgan he won" he mumbled, I looked sharply at him.

"What?" I said just as sharply. He looked slightly panicked.

"Uh, nothing" I narrowed my eyes then yelped when I remembered Nudge said she was going to give me a make-over today. I quickly ran to my radio booth I set up in my room. I pulled my headphones on, hit the voice coder button and I was on air.

"Hey all you out there in radio land, this is Storm and you're listening to Anger Management; the only radio show that lets you listen to music and throw stuff around" I said into the headset and tapped the laptop screen in front of me to play the song 'Love story' I waited until it ended and quickly spoke into the headset.

"that was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, requested by Michaela , thanks for the request, ok time for some Anger Help," I clicked on a email "Dear Storm, I'm fifteen years old and my dad used to abuse me, now I can't let anyone in, what would you do? From Shadow Guy" I looked over the email again.

"To Shadow, well I'm that way too, I just let my twin sister in, so just try to do your best, I hoped this helped" I played 'Shoe Strings' by AWOL Nation started to scroll down when I saw one that caught my eye.

"Dear Storm, I've been seriously depressed since last year, I was better but I'm back in the dumps, please help, signed Helplessly Hoping, man this is one of those times I wish I wasn't anonymous, dear Hoping, don't give up! By hurting yourself you're hurting everyone around you as well, here are some hotlines that are open 24/7, and you're still hoping even if you think it's helpless" I dealt out the numbers.

"Well that's all the time I have today, bye radio geeks" I signed off, someone tapped on my door.

"Come in" I called Morgan walked in, he sat down next to me.

"Hey, I'm going to the mall with the rest of the gang, you coming?" I would usually say no but I thought of something.

"Sure" I grabbed my coat and walked out with him to the car, I found Max and Nudge fighting over if Adele or SpongeBob is better.

"Adele set fire to the rain" Nudge said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well SpongeBob can start a fire underwater" Max argued back defiantly, we all laughed at their willingness to argue over something so unimportant, they looked up with bewildered eyes which made us laugh harder.

"Geeze Rain this is the first time I've ever see you laugh" I immediately scowled at Fang.

"I liked it better when your mouth stayed shut."

"And I liked the time before Angel learned about blackmail," Iggy said.

"Butt out or lose your face." I said. He shut up. I turned to Fang.

"You shut up too vamp" he glared at me.

"I'm not a vamp" he growled.

"Fine" I began "if you're not a vamp then let me impale you with a wooden stake" I grinned evilly "then if you die then if you die we'll know you're a vamp" He looked at me with disbelief. "I'd die anyways!" I opened my mouth to contract him when I realized he was right "Oh yeah…" well there goes _that_ plan "well now I'm sad"

"And impaling me with a wooden stake would make you happy?" Max laughed and hugged him, which was kinda hard cus' she was sitting behind me.

"I wouldn't let her do that to you" he laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You'd stand next to her laughing" she shrugged "Most likely"

We got to the mall and we all parted, I went to Freak Tattoos and Hair, a salon run by two mutants I know well.

"Hey Rob" I greeted the owner as I walked in he nodded.

"So Rain, what do you want done?" his wife Jen asked.

"I want a cut and color, snake bite and tattoo" I said looking at my long dirty blonde hair.

Within the hour I was out and finding The Flock.

"Hey guys" I said, they all gaped.

"Do I know you?" Max said I laughed, it worked.

"Guys? It's me Rain" they all muttered 'Oh's' I laughed, when we got home I walked to the electric keyboard and started playing.

_(Super girl by Krystal Harris)_

_Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize _

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
but I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
But I wanna know  
why I feel so alone  
_

_Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(here with me)  
To share all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me_

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
but I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
But I wanna know  
why I feel so alone_

_Hey ooh _

_I need someone  
I won't stop until  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life _

_I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
but I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
But I wanna know  
why I feel so alone_

_I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm super girl  
And I'm here  
to save the world _I turned around to see Fang, Max, Angel, and Iggy standing outside my room.

"What?" I asked angrily, they all came in.

"Wow" Iggy said sitting down, I immediately made my face expressionless, let on no one in, and depend on no one for survival.

"How'd you learn to play like that?" Max asked.

"I picked it up in the two years I got out before I was caught" I muttered; hoping they would go away.

"I remember that you told us that" Iggy muttered then they all left expect Angel.

"Rain will you play guess the song with us?"I sighed and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am sorry for not updating in sooooooo long I feel terrible about it so I've been working so hard on this last chapter to finish it ASAP.  
Oh and I'm now Redwood Angel if you all didn't know already I shall be called Red from now on.  
-I don't own **__ (Max's PoV)

I walked into the living room I saw Rain and Nudge talking, or Nudge talking and Rain about to crack, finally she ran out screaming.

"_Canta la boca nina" _she screamed as she ran out knocking Iggy over in the process, he stood up and looked the way she ran.

"What's with her this morning?" I shrugged and followed her.

I found her in her room sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest and wings drawn around her as if to hide herself from the world.

"Rain? Are you OK?" her response was to draw her wings even tighter trying to shrink into herself.

"Max, I've got this" Morgan walked past me.

Morgan is a mutant but he's been infused with 2% wolf DNA so he has wolf ears and a tail, he looks JUST like Fang but his eyes are a sharp green, and he keeps his hair back in a small ponytail.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel too good" Rain sat up, rubbing her eyes still.

"Hey do you wanna sings Rain?" I asked, she grinned.

"Sure" we all stood up and went up to music room, Fang, Iggy and Nudge following closely behind us.

"How about Fast in My Car?" she grinned laughing at that.

"Just right" we strapped in and Iggy started us off, Rain was on her electric keyboard.

_(Fast in My Car by Paramore)_

_Been through the ringer a couple times__  
__I came out callous and cruel__  
__And my two friends know this very well _Rain pointed to me and Fang._  
__Because they went through it too_

Rain fit the personality perfectly for this song she can pull it off so easily.

_The three of us were initiates__  
__We had to learn how to deal__  
__And when we spotted a second chance__  
__We had to learn how to steal___

_Hollowed out and filled up with hate__  
__All we want is you to give us a break_

I couldn't help the giggles that started to come out as Rain sung leaning up against Nudge, giving her weird looks trying to make her bust.__

_We're driving fast in my car__  
__We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun__  
__No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh__  
__Tonight we want to have fun___

_No one's the same as they used to be__  
__Much as we try to pretend__  
__No one's as innocent as can be__  
__We all fall short, we all sin___

_But now we aren't looking backward__  
__We won't try raising the dead__  
__We only see what's in front of us__  
__We only see straight ahead___

_Hollowed out and filled up with hate__  
__All we want is you to give us a break___

_We're driving fast in my car__  
__We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun__  
__No were not looking for violence, no oh oh__  
__Tonight we want to have fun___

_Get in my car and we'll drive around__  
__We'll make believe we are free__  
__Already proved we can tough it out___

_And we get along to sweetly___

_We're driving fast in my car__  
__We got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun__  
__No were not looking for violence, no oh oh oh__  
__Tonight we want to have fun___

_We're driving fast in my car__  
__We're driving fast in my car__  
__No were not looking for violence, no oh oh oh__  
__We're driving fast in my car__  
__And we want just to have fun_

"Man…" Rain panted from running around the room trying to make us laugh while singing.

"Why are you so damn funny Rain?" Nudge demanded finally bursting into loud laughter.

"Cuz' I'm just that cool" she collapsed into the couch next to Nudge.

"Whatever" I teased, walking down the stairs.

"Maxi, you know you love me" she called, I snorted and kept walking until I got to my room where I fell into bed shaking with contained laughter.

"Your sister is getting along better with everyone now" Fang commented from my doorway.

"You go away Fangles, I've gotta get dressed" he complied muttering under his breath, I just smiled and walking into the bathroom to get changed.


End file.
